Give My Love
by tharakhale
Summary: He walked into the concert hall, the noise reduced to silence, lights dimmed and music began to play. The belle that preoccupied his thoughts began to sing, the beauty in her voice filling the hall and capturing his heart. R&R please. Full summary inside.
1. Ch1: Drop

**Hey, Kaila here. This is my first fanfic that actually made it to the completetion of a first chapter. I've written plenty...but they only got as far as two paragraphs. I hope that you readers will like this story. I want to see what happens so please read & review so I can continue.**

**This is a MimiMatt fanfic. I got inspired by the many Asian dramas I've been watching lately. The title itself is from a song called _Give My Love_ by Edward Chun, which will be mentioned in a later chapt. I might, maybe, possibly but I'm not sure yet, depending where my mind takes me, have some TaiSora/TakeruKari action. Like I said, maybe because I sure as heck don't have this story planned out.**

_**Summary: Mimi and Matt were on the verge of falling in love when Matt decides that he wants to further his music career, which includes moving to New York and leaving Mimi. After nearly two years of being seperated, old wounds that tried to heal are opened again when the former couple have to see one another. As Mimi was just getting used to her life without him and Matt was starting to gain fame in his life without her, what will happen as the emotions they had for eachother that were kept shut tight in their hearts come brewing out.**_

* * *

"Honestly Mimi. You were the one who came up with this dating service idea in the first place. A fresh start for those who haven't had a smooth sail in love, just like yourself. But when it comes to 'starting fresh' for your life, you clam up and forget about the advice you give those clients of ours every single day." the auburn haired woman finished as she returned to her desk. 

"My advice?? How in the hell am I suppose to 'take my own advice' when I'm trying to get a fresh start from Yamato Ishida." Mimi said, standing up unconsciously, "Tell me Sora. Tell me how to get over Matt and I'll do it. But seriously, telling me to move on and actually doing to act are two different things."

There was a long pause between the friends, neither of them not knowing what they should say next. Sora sat at her desk, fiddling with a pen while Mimi pulled up her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Look Sora, " Mimi finally said with a sigh, attempting to break the ice, "Can we just drop the subject of Matt. Neither of us have a way of me moving on and I've been perfectly content with what I've been doing--"

"What, staying stuck while everyone moves." Sora muttered under her breath.

"So can we please just leave it alone and drop it." Mimi finished, pretending not to hear Sora, "I'm tired of having this conversation with you when the ending is always the same."

"Alright...alright!" Sora said, putting up her hands in defeat, "Go for your lunch break and I'll see you when you get back." Mimi nodded, picked up her bag, and walked out the door. Half way across the world, another blonde who possessed intense blue eyes dropped something as well.

* * *

"What the hell Matt!!" The brunette with untamed hair said, rolling on the floor, clutching his foot. 

"Oh gee. Sorry Tai, I wasn't looking." Matt said, while helping his friend off the ground and picking up his guitar case.

"You weren't looking?!" Tai said in irritation, "How the hell could you not have seen me? I was yelling 'I got news! I got great news!' when I came in here. You've been too out of it these days Yamato, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Matt replied, "What's the 'great' news?"

"We got the gig!" Tai beamed excitedly, "The Wolves are going to be the music act on SNL!"

"Wow, Saturday Night Live...uh, that's awesome." Matt replied, without the same enthusiasm as the man standing in front of him.

"I know! This is definitely a step up from the performances you guys had at Ken's night club."

"Yeah...uh, why don't you tell the guys the news. They're still in the studio. I'll see you later, I'm done for the day."

"Yeah...yeah, of course." As Tai walked off, jumping for joy with his new information, Matt began his walk to his car.

Although he knew 'The Wolves' luck was turning around since they decided to have Taichi 'Tai' Yagami become their manager, some part of him still felt unhappy and incomplete. Ironically enough, the feeling of incompleteness started creeping at him when the future of his bands career started improving immensely.

After moving from Odaiba, Japan to New York City, USA, The Wolves: Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Jiro Nakadawa, Timothy 'Ti' Matsumoto, and Kira Suzuki, had lived several months doing the same thing they were doing back in Japan, performing in nightclubs and not getting any further to becoming a worldly-known rock band. They all thought, especially Matt, that making the move would help further their careers but it only made them live longer in the hole they grew quite comfortable in.

Everything changed when Matt received a phone call from his dear friend Tai, telling him that he was standing on his front door step and to let him in, and that he was about to change their lives. After hours of persuasion, Tai eventually convinced the members of The Wolves to hire him as their manager. Soon enough, Tai followed through with his word and their daily routine was altered.

Before any of them had time to blink, Tai had them signed with a prominent record label where they wrote songs and created beautiful music, and made their dreams come to life. Within a course of five months prior to hiring their manager, The Wolves had a two hit singles, their debut _"Listen Up"_ and _"Tsunami,"_ both keeping number one spots on the Billboard music charts for four straight weeks, they had several appearances and performances on various television talk shows and radio stations across the USA to promote their debut album, _"Initiation,"_ and now they were nominated for five Grammy's, including _Best New Group/Duo/Band_ and _Best Rock Music Video_. **(A/N: I'm not sure if these categories really exist. Bare with me, please, I don't have time to look it up.)** His life started to look better but the ominous feeling Matt possessed that began to distract him was all thanks to the reappearance of the Ms. Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**This is my first chapter and I hope you like it. I do wish that I'll recieve reviews telling me weither this was a good start or not and telling me to please continue or not. I'll appriciate any feedback, thanks. I'm in the process of writing more, but I would like to know if there is anyone out there who actually wants to read more. Thanks for your time and I'll get to the next chapter soon if I infact have readers who'll wait. R&R, and please be kind. D**


	2. Ch2: Thoughts

**I want to thank my reviewers and those who read the chapter but didn't review. It's nice to know people looked at this page. To answer the reviews, it most certainly is possible for me to write longer chapters. I think as I uploaded the 1st chapter I was so anxious and eager to have people read it. Also, like I mentioned in the beginning, I don't really have this story planned out. I just started writing and I didn't know where or how to end the chapter...so I just ended it there. I apologize if you thought it was too short but I promise you that future chapters with most definitely be longer than the first one. Now, let's getter back to the story, shall we! .**

**_Summary: Mimi and Matt were on the verge of falling in love when Matt decides that he wants to further his music career, which includes moving to New York and leaving Mimi. After nearly two years of being separated, old wounds that tried to heal are opened again when the former couple have to see one another. As Mimi was just getting used to her life without him and Matt was starting to gain fame in his life without her, what will happen as the emotions they had for each other that were kept shut tight in their hearts come brewing out._**

* * *

**Chapter two: Thoughts**

"Hey guys!" Tai said, walking into the dark mahogany room where two men sat, one on a beige leather couch, intensely writing in a notebook and the other at a oak round table, inactively on a silver laptop. Stepping towards a near by chair, Tai began to sit when a third man, with fire engine red curls came running into the room, knocking both himself and Tai to the ground.

"What the hell?! Why is everyone knocking me down today!?" Tai shrieked.

"Sorry Tai." The red head said apologetically while helping Tai off the ground. "I didn't see you there."

"You and Matt both." Tai scoffed, "Seriously Ti, watch where your going and try no running into rooms next time."

"No prob- wait! Matt!"

"You saw Matt!" Jiro interrupted, looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah," Tai answered, "I got knocked over by him and his stupid guitar. Then I told him that you guys are going to be performing on Saturday Night Live! He left to go home, saying he was done for the day."

After finishing, Timothy and Kira, who looked up to see the commotion, looked ecstatic. They began to open their mouths to speak but Jiro interrupted once again.

"Done my ass!" Jiro exclaimed, raising his voice, "He never got to the mic to record his part. He was about to but then he saw her. According to you, his ass obviously baled on us...all cuz' of her!"

"Whoa, slow down Jiro. Breath, sit." He motioned to the man, with jet black spike and purple tips, fuming in front of him to sit on the couch. "Okay...now that we're a bit more calm, tell me why Matt just up and left our limited recording time and explain to me who exactly is 'her'?"

Tai looked around the room, catching the three men before him giving each other peculiar looks. Deciding to break the silence, Kira reached across the table he at sat, retrieved something and tossed it to Tai. Barely catching it, Tai took a look at what he was holding, then stared back to the others.

"What, Japan Living? Matt left because Ayumi Hamasaki is on the cover of Japan Living?" Tai stated sarcastically.

"No you dork." Jiro spat.

"Turn to page fifty-two." Timothy said.

Following orders, Tai turned the pages of the magazine. When page fifty-two showed itself, all it reviled was an ad for a dating service. _'Fresh,'_ he read, _'Having trouble with love? Come to Fresh and we'll help you find someone to get into a new, fresh relationship with.'_

"I don't get it," Tai said. He looked at the three guys and back to the ad in confusion. Examining the page once more, he saw something that attracted him. _'Founded by Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa.'_ Tai blinked and reread the names.

Looking back in fourth from the guys and the page Tai muttered, "Mimi Tachikawa...why does her name..." He closed his eyes, searching his brain to why there was familiarity in the name when we knew at last. "Oh..."

* * *

Mimi walked into World Edibles and took a seat at her usual booth by the window with the view of the farris wheel in Kenshin Park.

There were so many memories for Mimi in that park, on the farris wheel and even in the very booth she sat in. A good amount of these memories involved Matt in some form.

This is what Mimi meant when it would be difficult to move on. Most of the decent memories she has of her hometown were constant reminders of the time she ad with Matt.

World Edibles was a great diner that serves dishes from all over the world. Unfortunately for Mimi and her current mission, it was difficult to eat their considering it was Matt's favorite place to eat. If he went for breakfast he's get scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and a cup of black coffee; lunch consisted of Chinese noodles and pork dumplings with green tea; dinner would always be spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of white wine. There were very few places in Odaiba that Mimi could go to without thinking about Matt.

"Um, miss?" A voice said, awakening Mimi from her daze. She looked up to see the waitress.

"Oh, sorry." she said.

"It's fine. Can I take your order now?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a plate of kimbap **(a/n: korean style sushi, mostly without fish)** with a side of kimchi **(a/n: spicy cabbage, also korean)**."

"Alright, and to drink?"

"A bottle of Mandarin Orange Smirnoff."

"Okay. I'll return shortly with your order."

"Thanks" As the waitress walked away someone else joined Mimi in company.

"Hey Mimi! Oh my, I can't believe I've run into you here!"

* * *

Matt walked into the flat and collapsed onto the couch. Feeling the contentment from the couch, he opened his eyes, forcing himself back into the reality of life. Turning his head, he  
took a glimpse at the phone. In green lights it read, _'12:16 am.'_

"Shit," he mumbled. Eight hours earlier he left behind his fellow band mates at the recording studio and replaced them with the nearest bar from his flat. The rest of the day for him was spent in that bar, watching soccer, eating burgers and drinking.

He turned to the phone again and caught sight of the red blinking light, indicating a message was saved. Reluctantly, Matt dragged himself towards the light, pressed the button, and walked into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of well needed coffee.

"You have two new messages. First message: _'MATT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!'_  
wincing, he recognized the voice as Jiro, the band mate he knew would be the most angry in his disappearance. _'You turned off you cell! Where the hell are you!?!? If we get behind in recording again because of you, I'll kick your ass!'_ End of message."

Matt smirked, "Kick my ass will you? Your threats are so empty, Ti."

"Second message: '_Hey Yamato, it's me, Takeru.'_ " There was a long pause, causing Matt to look up. He hadn't herd his brothers voice for a few months now. Their schedules have never been able to meet.

" _'Uh, well, I have something to tell you, something kind of important.'_ " Another pause. " _'Uh, it's more than kind of but anyways, just call me back. When you wake up in the morning, I'll be free at night. Okay...bye.'_ End of message."

Picking up his coffee, Matt walked over to the phone and played the message a second time. Listening again, he heard the anxiety in his brothers voice.

Reaching for the phone, Matt remembered why Takeru asked him to call in the morning. It was 12:30 am in New York right now meaning it was 1pm in Japan. Takeru most likely would be in class, not needing to be bothered.

Making a mental note to call his sibling, Matt thoughts wondered to another blonde with anxiety and apprehensiveness and fear in her voice.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my second chapter. I hope you liked. Thanks you again reader for doing what you do best...read! I'll try to get a new chapter up soon but I can't make any promises. School starts in two week for me and I have yet to start on my summer assignments for AP US History & AP English III. Ugh, I really don't want to work on those and I'd prefer to work on this but like I said...two weeks till school. -- Thanks again for reading and reviews are well appreciated. Ciao for now! .**

**Random AN: I've been writing the story in a notebook...before I type it up, obviously. Well anyways, about 90 of this chapter was written by candle light. I now know who people felt before electricity came about. The flavor (i like saying flavor) of the candle was apple cinnamon.**


End file.
